


The Spirit Slave

by amour_LoZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amour_LoZ/pseuds/amour_LoZ
Summary: With the Hero Of The Sky dead, as well as Impa, Zelda has been captured by the demon lord Ghirahim. However, the demon casts his duties to Demise aside.... his 'spirit maiden' makes a wonderful slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO KIDS. NO KIDS. I REPEAT: NO KIDS! ONESHOT LEMON, BITCHESSS!!! Tried to make it short-ish so y'all finish it with a massive erection, kay? Please enjoy! This is my first lemon.... please comment.... I need happiness.... 
> 
> Thanks! PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE!
> 
>  
> 
> And no, I don't want any friends, thank you very much.

“ Don’t touch me!”  
Zelda glared at the demon and raised her arms in front of her chest. He strode with a passive expression back to the other side of the room as she wiped at her arm in disgust.  
“ You do know that I intend to use you for…. more than a ‘spirit maiden’….” he grinned, facing the window with his fingers laced together. A small fang poked out of the corner of his mouth.“ Correct?”  
“ He is coming. I can feel it. He won’t be long!” she seethed, clenching her fists.  
“ Ah, but all things burdened by a deadline tend to happen too late, don’t they?” He slowly turned around to face her and she backed up a few steps. “ The lovely Zelda, is that what they called you?”  
He took slow steps across the room. His footfalls echoed, the only noise— tap, tap, tap… Zelda bared her teeth in a glare and stepped back, raising her arms across her chest and threatening to use her own magic. Ghirahim laughed, a loud, arrogant, contemptuous laugh. Zelda growled softly as he put his hands behind his back.  
“ I think you’ll find that I am harder to best than I appear, my love,” he smiled. “And I do look quite difficult to best, mind you.” With a flick of his wrist, small diamonds flashed and she found herself unable to move. Her expression of fury quickly melted away into fear as he strode quickly to her side, pressing his fingertips together as he circled her.  
“Isn’t this fun?” he sighed, with a small laugh. Zelda struggled against the curse, but made not a dent in his magic. “ Agreed. It’s terribly boring,” he said, flipping his hand. “ Why don’t we… spice it up?” Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the spell was broken. Zelda immediately stumbled forward a few feet, and then whirled around with a glare; she raised an open hand and a beam of light shot out. It would’ve hit ghirahim square in the chest if it hadn’t been for his own magic— the demon lord reached out two fingers and halted the beam in midair. He twisted it in his fingers, strangely making it tangible, and Zelda watched as the pale yellow light was poisoned by black shadow. When he was done, the demon had created a long, black, pulsing rope of light. As he looked down with a demonic grin, he tied the rope slowly into a loop.  
“ Beware, spirit maiden,” he whispered. “ Evil things are everywhere.” Zelda gave a loud cry of frustration as he snapped his fingers and disappeared, flashing in and out of existence all around the room like rapid-fire bolts of lightning. He slowly channeled her to the very center of the room, and then simply stopped appearing— Zelda raised her arms in defense and shuffled in a circle, waiting and watching for the enemy to appear. Suddenly a loud crack sounded, and he was upon her in an instant— before Zelda could blink, Ghirahim had tied the rope around her waist and was now reeling her in from across the room.  
“ Let me go!” she struggled and pushed, trying to wiggle out of the rope. The harder she pulled, the tighter it became. Ghirahim tilted his chin down slightly, so he appeared menacing— a thick white curtain of hair covered his right eye. His eyes sparkled with a hungry and animalistic lust, a prominent glitter that Zelda did not miss nor fail to realize his intent. His powerful arms bulged as he pulled her closer, and the demon soon had her at his waist.  
“ Get off of me!” he held the rope in one hand, preventing her from getting away. The other was wrapped tight around her small frame, and he dragged his long tongue across her cheek. Zelda cried out in fear and disgust. “ Stop!”  
“ What a pretty little slave…” he released her, but he didn’t plan to for long. He wrapped his end of the rope around his wrist and began to walk across the room, and to the door— Zelda struggled to regain her footing but he moved too fast. With quick movements he dragged her down the hall and right into his chamber, the sleeping quarters of the high and mighty Lord Ghirahim.  
Once the door had fully shut, he released the rope, just to torture her— and as she bolted for the door he used his magic to drag her back to the bedpost. The rope cut into her breasts as it quickly wrapped around the tall post, and she watched in terror as Ghirahim advanced. She pulled and kicked against the rope, but it was no use.  
“ Mmm..” he sighed, putting one finger under her chin. She whimpered and gasped as he lifted it up, forcing a kiss upon her full lips. With one pointed fingertip, the demon traced a line from the nape of her neck all the way down to her belly button, silencing her with his kiss all the while.  
“ How I look forward to this.”  
“ Monster!” she cried between heavy breaths. She only had a moment before he kissed her again, and moved in closer to her heaving and heated body. She felt his toned abs and chest pressing her hard against the post, and his lips preventing her from crying out. It was one of the worst feelings, being dominated.  
Ghirahim reached his arms around her back and slid them down over her behind, to the tops of her thighs. His fingertips crawled into the gap between her legs, playing at the wet crevice just above. She tried to scream and cry out, but he refused to relent. She felt him push her small panties aside and rub gently, as she panted and moaned. Ghirahim grinned and laughed quietly through her lips.  
“ I know you want this, my spirit maiden…”  
“ AAAh!” Zelda screamed, a high, shrill cry as he plunged two fingers into her. She moaned and whimpered, biting her lip, as he slowly moved them in and out, sending waves of disgusting pleasure up her weak and shaking spine. “ So tight…” he whispered into her ear. She felt hot liquid dripping down the inside of her tense thighs as he pushed harder and faster. The tips of his rough fingers brushed against a soft spot ( Zelda was a virgin, and he hadn’t broken her hymen yet) and she pleaded for mercy, as a hot tear welled in her eye.  
As his one hand plunged in and out of her throbbing womanhood, he reached up with the other and roughly massaged her breasts. She moaned and whimpered as he kneaded them like dough. This lasted only a moment before he pulled his wet fingers out from inside of her and traced a line from her collarbone and down into her chest, leaving a hot and wet trail down her skin. He snapped his fingers and the rope was released. However, Zelda was too weak and pained to run for the door. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her roughly on the bed, instantly lowering himself over her so his strong chest pressed against hers. He carelessly ripped off her shirt and she gasped, breathless as the cold air hit her skin. He now hovered over her almost naked form. Ghirahim reached behind her back without hesitation and quickly undid her bra, throwing it to the side and scooting up so his face was right over hers. She whined and moaned as he grabbed her breasts roughly, squeezing the soft flesh and grinning as a string of saliva landed on her hot skin. He released one hand and squeezed her nipple between his fingertips, causing her to cry out. Her hands fell limp on the bed; Zelda had given up.  
She had hoped that he wouldn’t remember her final piece of clothing, but alas, he eagerly remembered and looked down at her dripping crotch. He slid his fingers over her flat stomach and tugged at the edge of the white fabric, then all of a sudden ripped them off and threw them aside with her bra. Tears streamed from her eyes as he hungrily looked down at her pussy. He gently rubbed the outside with two fingers, and then took his hands off of her entirely as he stripped as well. And one more addition— he snapped his fingers and the rope split in two, binding her wrists quickly to the bedposts by her ears. He laughed.  
“ This, my love, is the fun part...” he laughed, as he ripped off his underwear. Slowly at first, just to torture her, he rubbed his tip on her wet lips, and her spine tensed at the awful tickle. Without warning he then assumed a plank position…  
Zelda screamed louder than she thought possible— a savage, cracked cry that echoed through the room and down the empty hall. He pushed sharply with his hips and his entire shaft was enveloped by her shaking body, and she felt something soft break inside of her as dark blood dribbled out onto the sheets. He gave a soft moan and began to rock his hips so he moved in and out, in and out— Zelda moaned loudly as the extreme pain soon melted into ferocious pleasure. He began to pound into her faster and faster, hitting that one spot in the very back of her innermost reaches that drove her absolutely insane. She hated to admit it, but this was amazing.  
Ghirahim bit the tip of her ear softly as he tore her up from the inside out, thrusting as hard as he could every time. She whispered and moaned, letting out high-pitched cries as she felt the wonderful electric ripples running through her body. And it was wrong, but his toned muscles felt so good on her bare breasts….  
Suddenly, something began to rise inside of her that she couldn’t hold back. Ghirahim whispered softly into her ear as her jagged moans rose to a crescendo, reaching her climax— good goddess, this was amazing! She finally couldn’t hold it back any longer and a loud, high-pitched, strangled moan escaped her lips as she arched her back erotically. Hot liquid dribbled from her crotch, and a few seconds later, the demon released his bountiful seed into her shaking body. She sighed with a moan as the hot substance tickled her insides. He fell on top of her, meeting her wet lips with his own. ‘Hmmm…’ Zelda thought. Was this what love felt like?


	2. Chapter 2- The Spirit Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex, ya'll. This one has a bit more plot. Enjoy.

Zelda’s eyelids fluttered open, but then snapped shut, blinded by the bright sunlight. She shook her head and rubbed at her groggy lids, soon sitting up and surveying the room.  
It was another one of those goddess-damned dreams. Each night, she dreamed of Impa’s death ( an image that still haunted her, day and night) and her own capture by Ghirahim, and then finally the murder of the hero. She shook these thoughts from her head, but like the fruit of the tree— they always grew back.  
Zelda brushed her long hair over her shoulder and arched her back, reaching her arms skyward with a yawn. The sheet that covered her slowly slid off her breast with a rustle, and then dropped into her lap, exposing her thin tank top. The cold air seeped through the fabric and caressed her skin, giving her that woozy feeling when you suddenly receive a cold shock after being enveloped in warmth for a while. She bothered not to pull the sheet up once more, and set her arms down.  
Zelda spotted him, the demon. He peeked through the door, ever so slightly open as it was. His fingertips just broke the horizon and peeked in front of his face, leaving nothing but one flashing black eye. It narrowed, and he scrutinized her body language, soon realizing that he’d been spotted. With a flourish of fabric, the door slammed shut, and Zelda glared at the spot he had been. When she did not hear his footsteps draw away, she called out.  
“ Leave me!” she demanded, extending her pointer finger and gesturing furiously. Her hair flew around her cheeks and she brushed it back, awaiting a reply. The doorhandle slowly turned, and it opened with a click. Ghirahim stood in the doorway with a smug smile, his other hand behind his back.  
“ Good morning, love.” he strode slowly to her bedside, the tails of his cape quivering. As he approached, Zelda pulled the sheet back over her chest with a scowl. She turned slightly away from him, and he stopped, resting his curled fist on her bedside table. “ Oh, I think not—“ he grinned, extending an arm. “ I’ve already seen you bare, haven’t I?” he set the tapered end of a stout blade, tucked beneath his palm, on the lip of her sheet— and began to pull it down. Zelda reached out an arm to stop him, but with a flick of his wrist— Ghirahim dug the tip of the knife into her chin.  
“ Ah, ah, ah…” he cooed. Using his magic, he held the knife still under her neck, and his fingers crept down her hot skin, over her collarbone, and to the rim of the sheet. Reluctantly, still threatened by the knife, Zelda released the sheet and it fell into her lap. Ghirahim leaned back to survey his property and grinned, crossing his arms over his chest with a hungry demeanor about his gaze. A small fang poked over the corner of his lip— as was characteristic of him. She blushed and tried to cover her breasts with her fingers, but Ghirahim pointed the knife at her once more.  
“ You know, I thought, for a fleeting moment—“ she began, scowling up at the indifferent demon. “ That I had something with you.” It felt strange to admit, but Zelda couldn’t find a better way to put it. She looked back down at the foot of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. There was silence as Ghirahim flipped the small bone knife in his hand.  
“ Zelda,” he grinned. There was that fang again. “ You are my slave, and nothing more— there was never ‘something’ between the two of us.” with a snap of his fingers, the knife drifted up into the air and drifted behind his head, spinning slightly, and as he curled his fingers into a tight fist it flew into the back wall with a twang. Small chunks of plaster fluttered to the floor below it. Zelda jumped slightly, not expecting his sudden outburst. The knife had created a crack in the plaster, and it shook slightly as it stuck out like a pin. He had thrown it with such force that it was buried hilt-deep in the wall.  
“ What do you want from me?!” she demanded, sitting up and facing him. Though he faced the other way, she could tell he was about to speak.  
“ You. That is what I want.”  
“ Well"-- Zelda stopped, curling her fingers into the sheet. It bunched up, and her palms began to sweat into the fabric. “ I hate it here! I hate this castle, I hate your people, I hate your ways—“ she stopped to inhale shallowly. “ I hate you!” she dared. She watched his fists clench, and fall to his sides; his gaze dropped to his feet. Without a word, the demon stuck out one finger and the knife removed itself from the wall— and before Zelda could act, it flew so it faced her square. Had he sent it forward, it would’ve plunged into her nose in an instant. Instead, Ghirahim flicked his wrist and the knife left a shallow, but long cut on her cheek— and instantly flew back to his extended hand. Zelda gasped quietly, brow furrowing as a drop of blood made a dark track down her cheek.  
“ You will watch your Goddess-damned mouth in my castle, spirit maiden—“ he stuffed the knife in his belt and turned to the exit with a snarl. “ Or you shall rue the day you were born.” and with that he strode quickly to the door and threw it open, slipping out into the hall without another word. His sharp footsteps retreated down the corridor.  
Zelda pressed the sheet to her cheek, feeling a slight sting as the wound slowly clotted up. She looked across the room from the open window, to the slightly cracked mirror, to the peeling slit in the wall where the knife had been. She let out quiet sigh, one that dripped with anger and resentment. She did, by all definitions, hate that demon of a man— but at the same time a strange force willed her in, something sinister, something that the little voice inside pleads you to ignore. It was more of a curiosity than a lust. But, that does not mean that lust was absent entirely. How she felt sick, how embarrassed and shamed. However, Zelda could not hide from her own emotions— no matter how radical they may have been. 

Zelda lifted her skirts as she hopped down the spiraling staircase. She wore a long and thin snowy gown that fell flatteringly over her form, with draped sleeves and open chest and shoulders. The only thing that kept the gown from falling off were her ample breasts. Her thick hair was down, and it fell heavily over her contoured shoulders. Her outfit was, of course, one of Ghirahim’s choice.  
Short footsteps sounded and Zelda looked over her shoulder. A stout maid, only slightly taller than Zelda herself, hurried down the stair behind her and laid a hand on the maiden’s shoulder as she whirled her around to face uphill. Zelda’s brow furrowed with worry as she began to spew utterances of dire demeanor.  
“ Spirit maiden! Leave this place, at one!” she hissed, shiftily looking left and right. “ Master has dark plans for you, m’lady!” Zelda closed her eyes gently with a respectful sigh. The maid anxiously awaited a reply as she removed her hands from Zelda’s shoulders.  
“ He has already executed his plans, miss.”  
“ You must go! Before he kills you, m’lady! I am afraid for you, spirit maiden… listen! Listen to me!”  
“ I fear what you say is impossible,” Zelda said. “ He has caught me each time I try to slip out.”  
“ I shall help you, then!” she declared, grabbing Zelda’s hand. They began to hurry down the stairs when another pair of footsteps approached, heavier but just as quick. Zelda gasped and fell back against the wall of the staircase as Ghirahim’s bone knife poked out between the handmaiden’s breasts— she turned around to see the demon smirking with his arm extended at the top of the stairs. Zelda sunk against the wall with a strangled cry as the maiden fell awkwardly on her stomach and blood began to drip down the stairs and pool at the bottom. The maiden gurgled for not five seconds before her head lolled against the stone and she fell entirely silent. With slow steps, Ghirahim approached the spirit maiden with a grin.  
“ Trying to escape again, are we?” he smiled. That fang! It poked from his lip, as sharp as the knife that had just taken the poor maid’s life.  
Zelda jumped to her feet and bravely puffed out her chest with a snarl. With a flick of her wrist, she slapped Ghirahim hard on the cheek and he stumbled back— the blow had landed with such a mighty crack that even Zelda felt a slight pain in her hand. As he bounced back she slapped at him again, tears welling in her eyes— by Goddess, he had just killed an innocent woman! The third time she reached out, he grabbed her wrist in one hand, his own arm shaking with pure anger— and he clenched his fingers slowly. A thick metal chain materialized and bound Zelda’s wrists together. When he released her, Ghirahim snapped his fingers once more and spikes protruded from the inside of the cuffs. Zelda whimpered as blood trickled down her arms.  
“ You monster!” she cried, her voice cracking. “ You hellish cur! How dare you take an innocent life"— Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Zelda found herself unable to speak. He scowled as he pushed past her and continued down the stairs. “ Your head is duller than it appears, spirit maiden. Sharpen up or pay the price.” 

When a few hours had passed, Zelda had managed to get a servant to sever the chains with an axe, and from there, she was able to remove the silence curse with her own magic. Then she retreated to her room to wallow in shock and silence— alone. She had locked the door and closed the windows so the demon’s prying eyes could not find her. She had been brewing another escape plan, drawing on the walls with an old piece of charcoal from the fireplace, when a knock came at the door.  
“ Miss spirit maiden?” a soft voice summoned. Zelda approved her entry and the door cracked open, and a maid carrying a bundle of fabric slipped inside. “ Miss, Master demands that you wear this,” she informed, emphasizing the word ‘demands’. “He also has commanded that you report to his chamber as soon as you’re ready.” She unraveled the bundle and smoothed the cloth beneath, setting the outfit on the bed as Zelda stood up.  
“ My grace is yours,” Zelda thanked, as she lifted the outfit from the bed. The maid looked over her shoulder before she left.  
“ Do be careful, spirit maiden,” she warned. “ Master was throwing knives in his chamber when he called me to his side.” and with that, she slipped out the door. Zelda was left to herself, and she picked up the outfit.  
Ghirahim had chosen a thin and short dress for her to wear, one that extended barely four inches below her crotch. It had a low neck and no sleeves, although along with the small dress he had provided a shawl with which to cover her forearms. A note that came with the bundle had specifically instructed her to wear nothing but 'this dress and your underwear’. All of her clothes from Ghirahim were in white, but not this one— it was dark purple, deep and royal, almost black. Imagining herself getting pinned to the wall by his acute knife-throwing skills, Zelda reluctantly slipped into the scanty outfit. When she was dressed, Zelda fumbled around in her dresser drawer for a hand-fashioned knife of her own ( a part of her second escape plan, one she’d made months ago) and slipped it under her panty-strap as she walked to the door. She would not have it— the way he thought he had full control. Not this time, Ghirahim... Zelda is armed. 

The walk to the demon’s chamber was not far. His room was situated, of course, at the highest room in the whole edifice— and it was filled with all sorts of upholstery oddities and rather narcissistic portraits. Nearly everything was decorated with expensive fur trim, and in some cases embellished with bone. At the furthest wall, surrounded by expensive gold and silverware and sitting upon a deep carmine rug, was his bed— it was made of the finest red silk throws and headed by plump pillows. The canopy above was also a deep shade of red, with small golden beads hanging off the edges— the demon lord liked his belongings glitzy. The curtains of the canopy were drawn back, held in place by similarly-colored red ribbons. Zelda had been in his room before, and already had the picture in her mind as she ascended the long and winding stair that lead to his doorstep. She reached into her panties and curled her fingers around the knife’s hilt as she gently twisted the ornate doorknob, feeling the patterns beneath her fingers, and slipped inside.  
Ghirahim lay on his side, with his head in his fist as he reclined further into his silk sofa. His legs were crossed, and his other hand was flat on the cushion, with his elbow resting up in the air. His eyes flashed with lust as a sly grin grew upon his smart features; he gently brushed the perfect wave of dove-white hair that fell over his eye off to the side. It fell right back in place, and this time he bothered not.  
“ Excited already?” he chuckled, as Zelda withdrew her hand from her waistband. She scowled and brandished the knife, not threatening him yet, but allowing him to know that she did not come unarmed. Ghirahim’s grin vanished. “ Oh. I see.” As Zelda apprehensively stood at the front of the room, her wary eyes fixed upon the demon like a sentry, stuck fast, unfaltering— he broke into a grin and patted the couch cushion. Clutching the knife, she wandered over, and pulling the rim of her tiny dress down to cover her legs, she padded quickly past Ghirahim. As she walked by, he reached out a hand and pinched her shawl, her only source of modesty, between two fingers— as she kept walking, it fell to the floor. She yelped and whirled around to pick it up, but the demon got there first. Not wishing to touch him, Zelda did nothing. He raised the cloth to his face and inhaled deeply, smiling as he kept his eyes fixed on her all the while. Zelda quickly escaped the moment and crossed the sitting room, covering her bare arms with her shaking hands. She sat down slowly on the couch, fixing her hands upon her knees and keeping her posture straight. Her watchful eye did not wander from his every move as the seconds between them grew tenser and tenser, more awkward as the seconds ticked slowly by— Zelda could not help but break the silence.  
“ Well?” she spat. “ Taunt me not. Do what you will.” she uncomfortably shifted in her seat and tucked a lock of hair behind her pointed ear. She drew her knife, and looked on with dismayed surprise as a quick bound of magic annihilated it— Ghirahim had turned her weapon to dust. She scowled across the room and brushed the remaining dust off of the couch. Ghirahim’s evil grin widened and he sat up slightly.  
“ To start'-- he began. “ Slaves do not frequent the other end of the room when alone with their… master, do they?” he curled one pointed finger and beckoned her closer. There was that fang, that needle-sharp fang— whenever the demon was plagued by a sexual desire, it showed itself, poking out from his lip. Zelda certainly had noticed its pattern of appearances by then— but without much debate, she rose from her chair and crept a little closer. She began to sit down, but the demon drew her further— she ended up sitting right at his head, leaning against the leg of the couch.  
“ Better,” he whispered into her ear. With another quiet murmur, he nipped its tapered tip; Zelda yelped in surprise and her neck twitched slightly. Ghirahim laughed softly and withdrew his head. “ Now, heel, my slave…” he flicked his wrist with a grin and a thick metal collar materialized around her neck. With another flourish from the demon, a robust and heavy chain appeared link by link, eventually extending all the way up to his outstretched hand. Zelda whimpered quietly as he yanked her closer. The chain clinked as he muttered softly into her ear. “ It is coming back now...” he sighed, his tone dripping with amorous desire. “ Your honey-sweet curves, your tight walls— the way you moaned for me, my slave.” Zelda’s body was beginning to tense up and quaver with a weakening heat— like it knew what was coming. He reached out with an open hand and ran his fingers down her ample chest. Her back arched, causing her chest to puff out erotically.. she was doing no good job of keeping his desire at bay.  
“ I am no dog,” she spat. “ Unhand me.”  
“ I think not, spirit maiden.” he drew the chain further and forced her to crawl onto his lap. She straddled him with a fretful brow, and he placed his hands over her lovely hips. He snapped his fingers and the chain disappeared with a snap, but Zelda dared not try and escape. She clutched her arms to her chest as the demon began to run his hands up and down her shaking and small body. Zelda felt her open and heated crotch pressing against his stomach.  
“ Strip, love,” he demanded. The fang drove so hard into his lip that it could’ve drawn blood. “ Clothing is unnecessary, where we travel.”  
Zelda reluctantly pinched the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. Ghirahim smiled as he took in her beautiful body— her perfect breasts, flat stomach, and curvy hips that the goddess Hylia herself did not possess. His cheeks grew warm with lust as he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.  
Zelda was much smaller than the demon lord, and not to be sexist, but she was quite a weakling compared to him. His muscles bulged, from his abs, his pecs, to his strong arms— Zelda found herself slightly aroused by his chiseled physique. Zelda felt her very body sigh and weaken, heating up, nearly wanting his dominant love and rough caresses that pounded her delicate body. And although she was disgusted by it, she found him to be attractive… that perfect wave of hair, so sexy, as it covered one eye— and the one other one flashed with a seductive glitter, though the little voice inside forbade it. Alas— now was not the time to listen to that little voice.  
“ Gorgeous, am I not?” Ghirahim grinned. Zelda silently agreed, grinning softly as her cheeks flushed fresh red. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, so her bare breasts pressed against his neck and her pointed ear just hovered over his mouth. He pulled her close with his able arms. “ I’ll make you scream, spirit maiden.” The demon snapped his fingers and his form appeared unclothed. Zelda gasped as her heated skin pressed against his own— the toned muscles of his stomach made her weaken even further. Ghirahim chuckled softly as he felt her wet crotch brush against his abdomen, even through her thin panties. With a quick and deliberate movement, he ripped them off— literally, he ripped the strings upon her hips and tossed the maimed underwear to the side. Zelda could already feel waves of intimate pleasure coursing up her spine as her wet lips slid across his stomach. He placed his strong hands on her hips, and, with a sudden movement he plunged himself into her. Zelda screamed aloud. Although the extreme sensation was familiar, it bested her every time. Enormous electric pulses radiated from her lower regions as he thrusted in and out of her. Hot liquid trailed down the insides of her thighs, and down onto his stomach. She tilted her chin to the sky and let out an animalistic moan.  
Ghirahim soon grabbed her by the hips and swung her around so he was on top. For a brief moment he removed himself and turned her around so her breasts pressed into the couch, and he was planked overtop of her— the demon had decided to try something new. He gently parted her cheeks and slid himself into her pussy from behind, and she squealed— half with delight and half with surprise. He swayed his hips with quickly rising speed, and soon he was tearing up her delicate body from the inside out.  
“ I’m a monster, aren’t I?” he smirked, and he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. He kept one fist on the small of her back. She moaned, a high-pitched, sexual whine. Ghirahim pounded harder.  
“ Oh, Ghirahim!” she sighed, clenching her fists as her entire body quivered with pleasure. He grinned, his fang now full-on piercing his lip, and with a giant thrust he hit the spot in the very back, and Zelda screamed in electric ecstasy. She cared not if the maidens in the halls heard her cries. Zelda felt her climax rising with extreme bubbles of pleasure, and with a strangled cry she warned Ghirahim that she was close. With one final thrust, one that Zelda could’ve sworn reached her stomach, he released his seed into her shaking womb. She sighed and allowed her climax to pass, and Ghirahim slowly laid his bare self down upon her. His heavy and muscled body felt amazing against her hot skin. He nibbled and nipped at the soft skin of her ear, and instead of yelping, she moaned with delight. He whispered sensually to his slave as he continued to lick at her skin and bite at the tip of her ear.  
“ My Zelda…” he sighed. Zelda reached her arms behind her head and dug her nails into his hair. “ My spirit slave.”


End file.
